choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightbound Theory Page
Welcome to the Nightbound Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Nightbound series. Current & Unconfirmed theories *'Sources’ Tethers': It is very likely, seeing how connected the world of Bloodbound is to Nightbound and considering how closely knit both worlds are to The Elementalists, that the Nine Arcane Wonders mentioned in Chapter 4 are the tethers of which Kane speaks about in The Elementalists, Book 2, Chapter 9. The evidence in a premium scene in Chapter 4 seems to indicate that the Crystal presented may belong to Nome, the Moon Source. A Torch, a Mirror, a Compass, and five others are mentioned. The crystal in the Sun-Att room present at Penderghast may very well be Theia’s tether. *'MC will become Lord Elric's official heir': One of the questions MC can ask Lord Elric is if being older than Tialo makes him/her the heir to the Lamrian colony, to which Lord Elric asks MC if that is truly what he/she wants. *'MC's Mom isn't human either': In Chapter 9, one of secrets MC can share is that s/he feels like his/her mom doesn't love him/her. In Chapter 11, Lord Elric mentions how she was gone the next morning after they had sex. Thus, it could be possible that not only MC half-fae, but also part something else because our Mom will be revealed to be something supernatural too. *'State of the MC': Concerning the ending of Chapter 15, there are several theories about what has happened: ** The MC is at the bridge of death and survives because of his/her own innate powers. ** The MC is saved by someone else before s/he dies. ** The ending hasn't happened yet but is a future vision, similar to the beginning of the book. ** The MC is dead and will be resurrected. Confirmed Theories *'Connections to Bloodbound': It has been confirmed by Pixelberry that this is the Bloodbound spinoff that was hinted at in 2018. PB has also confirmed that characters from Bloodbound will have cameos in this series. *'Monster Hunter': It is believed that the blond male holding a crossbow on the cover is a monster hunter. People believe that he is either a love interest or a variation of the MC. The theory gained more traction when a sneak peek released on April 16th, 2019 showed him standing with a similarly attired woman. Nik mentions he's a Nighthunter, someone who people pay to deal with monsters. *'Zombies': A sneak peek released on April 16th, 2019 showed a Zombie in the background. Due to this, it is believed that zombies will be one of the many supernatural creatures in this book. Ivy is revealed to be a Zombie. *'Lady Smoke's identity': There's a theory that Lady Smoke is Vera's mother. According to Vera, her mother urged her to stay after she left, then described New Orleans as "all shades of gray, like smoke". If true, it could mean that Vera wants no part of her mother's organization, especially since Vera mentioned considering law school, which would put her at odds with her mother. It is confirmed in Chapter 7 that Lady Smoke is her mother. *'MC Isn't human': It is believed that our MC isn't entirely human (see Werewolf theory above) due to him/her being able to see through glamours, having premonitions, and showing signs of superhuman strength and agility. Several characters in the story even question the MC as to whether or not they're sure that the MC is human. In Chapter 10, it is mentioned that the bloodwraith that attacked the MC was created to only target members of the supernatural world, especially the leaders. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that s/he is half Fae. *'Lord Elric': There's a theory that Lord Elric is the MC's father and the one who hired Nik to protect the MC. According to the MC, Lord Elric looks familiar to him/her. If the player chooses to look into MC's reflection in a premium scene with Katherine, Lord Elric's reflection appears instead of the MC's. If this is the case, it's also possible that he hid this truth to protect his standing among the Fae. In Chapter 11, he is confirmed to be the MC's father. *'Perrikin is adoptable': After the release of an early sneak peek containing a description of Perrikins as being companions, it is believed that we will get the chance to adopt one via diamonds. In Chapter 12, the MC can adopt the Perrikin. *'Tialo will be a villain': It is believed that Tialo will plot an assassination attempt on the MC given that he may see the MC as an obstacle in becoming the ruler of Lamrian. In Chapter 12, Tialo plots an assassination plot on the MC. *'The identity of the "jealous boy"': If you decide to have Luc read your fortune in Chapter 3, he tells the MC to not trust the "jealous boy". It is believed that he was either referring to Nik or Tialo. In Chapter 12, Tialo is confirmed to be the "jealous boy". *'Lord Elric or Lady Thalissa will die': While Lady Thalissa tells MC in Chapter 11 that nothing can get through her wards that protect the Lamrian Colony, Tialo, as a way of getting rid of MC, might allow the bloodwraith to get in, which may result in the subsequent death of either Lord Elric or Lady Thalissa or perhaps even both. In Chapter 13, Lord Elric died when saving you from the bloodwraith. *'Monster Tears': It is believed that the final Monster Tear will belong to Thomas and we will learn about how he was killed and his vendetta against the supernatural. Although his tear isn't the last in the collection, we do get to learn how his family was murdered by a demon in a flashback shown in Chapter 14. *'Standalone': Due to it not doing as well as Pixelberry intended, some believe it may not get a sequel. It was confirmed via Twitter where PB responded to a player that it is indeed a standalone book. *'Nik was hired by the voice we hear': It is believed that the sequence in the beginning of Chapter 1 wasn't a dream but rather a glimpse into a different timeline. It is believed that it was the voice we heard who decided to hire Nik and thereby changed MC's fate. The reason given is that the voice said "So many times I have seen this moment... and every path leads to your death. There is no more you can do to save yourself. We must find another way..." In Chapter 16, it was revealed that The Fate hired Nik. *'The identity of the voice we hear': There are several theories about the identity, including The Fate, Luc, Lord Elric, MC's mother, and even a future version of MC. In Chapter 16, it was revealed that The Fate hired Nik. Debunked Theories *'Gender Locked': Some people believe this wil be a female only book. It was confirmed by PB on March 6th, 2019, that we can choose our gender. *'MC the Werewolf': It is believed that MC may be a monster hunter (see monster hunter theory under Confirmed section) or a Werewolf who helps the monster hunter fight evil supernatural creatures. This was debunked in Chapter 11, when it was revealed that MC is in fact half-fae. *'Cassiopeia's return': It is believed that she will return in some shape or form; either in a flashback, or have it be revealed she resurrected herself at some point. However, the story ended without her reappearing. Category:Nightbound Category:Theory Pages